tipton_movedfandomcom-20200213-history
Duplicate Footloser
Footloser is the seventh episode of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, and the fifth episode produced.. The episode starts when Max is searching for someone to be her partner in the USA Dance Competition at the Tipton. When she sees Zack and Cody dancing, she chooses Zack. After Max and Zack pass the first round, Zack injures himself by falling off his bed, but Max didn't know it. So he hires Cody to replace him in the Dance Competition. Episode Summary Max asks Zack to be her partner in a Dance USA contest being held at the Tipton Hotel. Cody is upset he isn't asked and thinks that Zack is more talented than him in all areas that matter such as dance, basketball, and skateboarding. (Cody also thinks that acidemics don't count.) Cody unsuccessfully explores other hidden talents such as ventriloquism and magic. Zack recklessly gets injured before the dance finals (by jumping on his bed and falling), so Cody tries to secretly take his place. However, they are soon discovered and as a result, they are disqualified. Max is furious. She then leaves, and Carey has a nice, long talk with Cody. Meanwhile, London loans Maddie $250 so that her parents can make that honeymoon trip to Paris, but Maddie ends up being London's personal servant in return. Once the staff has had enough of London's bossing Maddie around, including Moseby who uses Cody's ventriloquist dummy to communicate, they chip in and give Maddie the money to pay London back. London apologizes to Maddie because she did not realize how she was hurting Maddie in the long run. Memorable Quotes * "You're better than that girl in Missy Eliot video!" - Cody Martin * "I've been wanting to go in that competition since I was a kid!" Max. * "Good luck! May be they'll listen to you." - Max. * "See, Cody. You finally found your talent -- looking like me." - Zack Martin. Trivia * The puppet Cody uses (Thropmorton) is also used in That's So Raven, in the episode 'Out of Control'. * When Zack is on his bed you can see a plaid sleepshirt on the bed behind him. In the next scene it disappears. * Max reveals herself in this episode to be very, very bossy---she pushed and pushed and pushed Zack constantly to "get it perfect," "till our feet bleed", and "no ice cream, you'll get fat". This drove him to jump on the bed, fall, and twist his ankle. Allusions * The title is a reference to the film, Footloose. * When Cody said to Max: "You're better than that girl in Missy Eliot video", it was a reference to the Missy Eliot's video, I'm Really Hot. Alyson Stoner (the portrayer of Max) was in the video. Gallery File:Footloser (Screenshot 1).png File:Footloser (Screenshot 2).png File:Footloser (Screenshot 3).png File:Footloser (Screenshot 4).png File:Footloser (Screenshot 5).png File:Footloser (Screenshot 6).png File:Footloser (Screenshot 7).png File:Footloser (Screenshot 8).png Category:Episodes Category:Suite Life of Zack and Cody (Season 1)